Dr. Stone Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Dr. Stone Wiki's Style Policy. Below are some of the guidelines that we use for keeping articles organized and in a similar fashion. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Perspective * Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. With the exception of the Trivia section, phrases like "in Chapter 23" or "in the Battle Trial arc" should be kept out of sentences. General writing style * The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). * The official Viz translations are to be used for names of Character, titles of chapters and volumes. **Evidenced mistranslations can be changed so long as the Viz translations are also mentioned on the page. * Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms, and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. ** History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. ** If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. Images and other media Main article: Image Policy For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images for this wiki, please see the image policy. Layout Guide Characters Character pages should not be created before the character's name or alias has been revealed. If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by the character. Then it should have a 1-2 sentence general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: :The Infobox should be this. * Appearance * Personality * History (if applicable) * Synopsis * Equipment and Weapons (if applicable) * Battles (if applicable) * Relationships (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * Quotes (if applicable) * References * Site Navigation Chapters On the infobox of a character page, the Official (English) cover of the chapter should be used. Do not use Scanlated English covers. The cover page of a chapter is the one that has the chapter title on it, not necessarily the first page. New chapter pages should not be created before they're released by an scanlation group or Viz. The following headings should be used in order: :The Infobox should be this. Summary Synopsis of the chapter. Quick References Chapter Notes Brief bullets with key points or noteworthy events. Trivia Brief bullet points of possible pop culture references and actual scientific,cultural, or historic facts. Characters by Order of Appearance A list of of characters who appear in the chapter. Site Navigation Events The Event pages should have a summary of what happened and the aftermath of it. :The Infobox should be this. * Summary * Trivia * References Groups The group pages should have a summary of the history of the group, a list of battles that happened with the group, a list of member in the group :The Infobox should be this. * History * Battles * Members * Trivia * References Moves The move pages should have a description of what the move does and how they do it. :The Infobox should be this. * Description Story Arcs The Story Arc pages should have a short summary of the arc and the following headings should be used in order: :The Infobox should be this. * Summary * Story Impact * Characters Introduced * References * Site Navigation Source Referencing * All information added to articles on this site must be referenced. * Once a page has 8 or more references, a small scroll box must be added to the reference section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. ** If you have trouble adding a scroll box, just copy the following code onto the page: :: * The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official websites, official material, officially proven interviews and from Riichiro Inagaki and Boichi. * Although it will be acceptable to cite only the chapter as a reference, it is preferable to cite both chapter and page when referencing. * The references should be in this style: ** For Manga References: ** For Anime References: ** For Volume Extras References: * Note: Some things on the same page will have the exact same reference. In that case, use this format. **'For Duplicate Manga References: ' **'For Duplicate Anime References: ' *Also, once you place the initial duplicate reference: The next duplicate references can just be . Policies Navigation